Wake up Call
by impersonal
Summary: a long ago feud gets settled in the present time...


Hey there! This is a hyper weird one shot. New outer Senshi called Eris. Well, ever heard of the planet Eris being like bigger than Pluto and all? But both end up being dwarf planets recently? Well this is the story of how long forgotten and maligned Sailor Eris gets her place back...

Alright it's weird i know, but please try to review and tell me what you think of my...odd story...many thanks!

**Dedicate: Kaze no Tsurugi for being such a awesome friend.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song (some might have noticed) is from Maroon 5 'Wake Up Call'. The fic is totally inspired by the song and my friends.  
**

* * *

(Silver Millennium)

Eris stared in disbelief at Neo Queen Serenity. She let that bitch Pluto get the Senshi powers and status?! Why? How the hell could this happen? This inaugural ceremony was supposed to be her glorious day! But now, look at it - total nightmare. All because of that bitch with long green hair and annoying red eyes and tanned skin clad in a purple gown that Eris thought it made her look slutty. Okay, it didn't truthfully. Pluto looked stunning, but Eris hated her too much to admit.

"Thank you, Neo Queen Serenity" Pluto said in her most formal voice after picking up her henshin from the Queen's hand and bowed.

Eris stared in disgust.

"Now I complete the Sailor Senshis as I become one of the outers dedicated to protecting the solar system from outer invaders!" Everyone clapped warmly, but Eris faked a spat and went 'pui!'

Of course, Pluto being the wise one, noticed this immediately. Her tanned face turned in an immediate scowl as she looked at Eris' direction.

Eris, not wanting to lose, returned the dirty look.

"Now for my first mission as the outer senshi, I will banish Eris," Pluto suddenly announced, making the garnet rod appear in her hand.

Eris's stormy gray eyes instantly widened. What the hell?!

A lot of gasps came from the audience.

"I have evidence she is from the outside solar system! Neptune, reflect your mirror on Eris!" Pluto commanded.

Neptune, oh no. Eris looked at the beautiful Goddess of Sea and temporarily was sucked out of her reality to the present.

The aqua haired lady, though still in a little shock of the turn of events, held out her aqua mirror and looked at the mirror briefly, before obeying and shone it on Eris. Immediately, the whole room darkens as the mirror absorbs all the light in the room and shows only an Eris in her short green messed hair with tanned complexion in her dark green gown that embodied her slender yet muscular built. Her forehead burned of a shining Eris symbol '' (a/n: I'm serious, it really looks like this, go wiki eris and see for yourself).

"Look at the sign on her forehead! All the long we never questioned it existence, but look what I've found! Saturn, show everyone that toy we found from Tau Gruis when our men died heavily in the battle there for revenge on their attack on Triton!" Pluto commanded again.

Saturn closed her eyes and concentrated all her might and brought up an image of a soft toy tiger in orange with black stripes in the '' with the name 'Tigger from Winnie the Pooh' on the tag hanging on it.

"See! Crowd! Now we know where Eris got her sign from?! That explains how Triton was able to be invaded by those outer galaxy people from Tau Gruis before we can detect it, doesn't it?"

Eris's eyes now were of wide shock, as all the inner senshis move around to surround the Queen and protect her while Saturn took her glaive out and pointed it in Eris' face as Neptune and Uranus flanked her left right.

"No, this is not true! Saturn! I was a nice playmate for you weren't I?!"

"I'm sorry…Eris…"

"Neptune! We watch Uranus race together often don't we?! I companied you so much, I even liked you!"

"…Eris…Triton…"

"Uranus! You spar with me on martial arts training! We fought over Neptune and stayed good friends! You know I'm not like that!"

"…I can't believe you did it…"

"NO-" and with that Eris was captured by the palace moon guards on duty at the inaugural ceremony, as she continued shouting "I won't have this! Watch out Pluto!! I will wake you up from your evil creation of dream!! Just you see-"

Saturn had her glaive pointed again, "Please, Eris."

"I will spoil you Pluto, mark my words! The Senshi power is mine! And I'm not a traitor-"Eris' fading voice could be heard as she was dragged away out of the reception area to the dungeons.

"This is a wake up call to all those potential traitors to the Moon Kingdom," Pluto said menacingly, and mentally added 'to all those against me'.

* * *

(Present)

Setsuna woke up with a jolt at that memory dream. She was the couch at her outers' mansion and it was late at night, her television was blaring loud and bright in the darkness of the whole house. Eris…? Eris wanted to revenge? Setsuna couldn't think any further. The memories she had of Eris was a blur, a big blur of moving images, until this dream. It's been weeks after Sailor Eris has been reawakened after all the senshis got down to tracing her when it was announced a new planet Eris was poised to take over Pluto's status as the ninth planet, but once they found it the takeover never happened. Pluto, instead, became a dwarf planet along with Eris. But the new Sailor Eris and her didn't lose their powers despite everything that was going on in the real scientific world. However, Setsuna didn't like this new addition to the outers' all that much.

"Sets? Still up?"Natsume Kiyoshi yawned and greeted her long green haired 'friend' on the couch who was staring into space.

"I fell asleep on the couch. Kiyoshi-san?"

"I just finished editing a photograph of a celebrity…I should stop working for tabloids…" Kiyoshi sighed as she grabbed a can of beer from the refrigerator and plopped back down the seat beside her counterpart.

"Oh…so how are you coping with Senshi training?"

"Tough, Haruka doesn't cut me any slack," Kiyoshi said as she rubbed her neck with her free hand.

"Haruka's like this, try to be understanding…we can't afford any slip ups in our combat or else it will result in dire consequences. Plus, we need …" Frankly, Kiyoshi lost all interest in talking to Setsuna already. Setsuna was always like this, lecturing her as if she as the head of the household and outers and like she is so great at all. "Hime-chan needs us as a role model so she can…"Kiyoshi, mentally, rolled her eyes and made funny blah blah faces in her mind as Setsuna continued her lecture.

"So, you get it?"

Kiyoshi snored.

Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed. The new Sailor Eris was always like that around her, but not around the rest. Kiyoshi hadn't made an effort to hide her disgust for her. Setsuna can't be bothered as well. Angered by this action, Setsuna took the can of beer that was now resting on the coffee table and splashed it on Kiyoshi by 'accident '.

"Oh FUCK, what the-" Kiyoshi glared at Setsuna with her grey eyes.

Setsuna cocked her eyebrows and muttered a "sorry" that sounded a bit gleeful in Kiyoshi's ears.

"I'll take that as a wake up call," Kiyoshi growled.

"Hell yeah," Setsuna replied as she walked away.

* * *

The next morning, the usual morning affairs took place. Michiru would make breakfast and called for everyone to get down for breakfast, while Setsuna would be the earliest to be seated at the table to take the freshest coffee. However, that morning, something different happened.

"Ara, there's only a little sugar left," Michiru commented as she took the sugar jar to the dining table where Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Kiyoshi were seated at.

"Hm?" Haruka replied nonchalantly, not even looking at Michiru; but Michiru would get angry if Haruka ever ignored her.

But Michiru noticed Haruka's attitude, and a flash of annoyance passed through her eyes. Kiyoshi picked that up.

"Why can't you answer me properly, Tenoh Haruka?"

"I didn't ignore you?!" Haruka raised her voice a little.

Mchiru shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

Hotaru said nothing, while Kiyoshi waited for Setsuna to finished putting the sugar into her coffee.

"No more, Kiyoshi, sorry," Setsuna saying after putting five tea spoons of sugar into the coffee instead of her usual two.

Alright, that was unfriendly. "Sets, aren't you drinking an awful sweet coffee today? Plus there's barely enough to go around" Michiru commented.

Kiyoshi only scowled.

"Really? I'm just experimenting. Well there's either too many people here, or too little sugar."

Hotaru's eyebrows raised at that statement, while Kiyoshi's scowl deepened. But Setsuna is right, this house is getting a little overcrowded, isn't it? Kiyoshi blinked, then winked at Hotaru, which Hotaru suddenly shivered involuntarily.

Time for a wake up call.

* * *

As Kiyoshi expected, Haruka had to work late again today as her practice race was delayed by a thunderstorm and the director insisted that Haruka practiced a night race on a wet track as well. Hotaru was on a stay over at Chibi-usa's.

"Haruka is really late…" Michiru said, in her peach coloured silky night gown that barely covered her body.

Kiyoshi gulped hard. C'mon, old habits die hard! She loved Neptune in Silver Millennium what can she expect? "Uh, yeah…don't worry, I'll keep you company waiting for her."

"That's very nice of you Kiyoshi…" Michiru said as she took a seat on the couch and motion for Kiyoshi to sit in the living room with her.

Kiyoshi obeyed.

"Haruka is never around nowadays…she's so busy with her track stuff and races that we hardly do anything…I know it's her busy times. I know but…"

"Well, are you upset?"

"Yeah…you know even making love she finds it a chore. She answers me…argh you can see in the morning how she answers me, and for your info, we haven't made love in months!"

Kiyoshi stayed silent.

"Say…do you remember anything from the Silver Millennium?" Michiru asked, in a voice oddly, Kiyoshi found sexy.

"Yeah, I remember you."

"I remember you too, but I could never point a finger on who you are until now," Michiru smiled and said.

"Seems like I don't have a chance now, like in the past?"

"Sorry?"

Kiyoshi turned her body to fully face Michiru. "I still feel the same way, Michiru."

"I…you were a good friend then and now but –" and Michiru's lips were fully claimed by Kiyoshi.

Michiru tried to struggle for a while, before letting herself fall into the kiss. Soon, the kiss turned a little passionate, with Kiyoshi's tongue begging for entry into her lips, that Michiru allowed eventually. Kiyoshi then slidded Michiru's nightgown's straps off her shoulders and attempted to kiss her shoulders. After which, Michiru moaned and tugged Kiyoshi's hand to her breasts that were naked beneath the silky nightgown. Kiyoshi returned to kiss her lips again and the kiss deepened to the point Michiru and Kiyoshi were panting when they broke apart.

"M-Michiru…I'm sorry I…" Kiyoshi faked an apologetic look, but she thoroughly enjoyed that.

"Kiyoshi, I-"

This time, as Kiyoshi had expected, Setsuna walks into the living room to pass through it to the kitchen. Kiyoshi got up without another word and went to the kitchen as well, leaving a dazed Michiru there. Setsuna, in the kitchen and her purple silky night gown, eyed Kiyoshi in suspicion as she noticed the awkward silence that had evolved around the two.

Setsuna left the kitchen to see Michiru in the living room.

"Michiru?"

"Oh Sets…" Michiru, now the night gown almost slipping off her body, sat there in a dazed mode.

"What's wrong?"

"I…can we talk in my room?"

"Sure…" Michiru touched Setsuna on the arm and stood up, completely leaning against Setsuna. All her curves and her hot and aroused assets came in contact with Setsuna's own ones.

Setsuna immediately sweat dropped.

"M-M-Michiru…you know how I cannot-t-take this…"

"Sets..."

Kiyoshi smirked as Michiru dragged Setsuna into the room.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Haruka?"

"Kiyoshi? What's wrong?"

"Come home, now."

"??"

"It's an emergency, come home now. And it's past midnight already."

"Okay."

* * *

"If you needed love, well then ask for love! Could have given love, now I'm taking love. And it's not my fault, because you both deserve what is coming now. So don't say a word!" Haruka shouted angrily as she pointed her USP revolver at the two naked bodies on her bed, while Kiyoshi stood at the door frame.

In the room, laid Michiru and Setsuna naked with Setsuna eyes in wide shock while Michiru' tears welled up as she stared at a fully clothed Haruka standing beside.

"No, no Haruka it's not what you think I-"

"Is this a wake up call for me? Catching you in my bed with another one? And of all people, Setsunsa!" Haruka shifted the revolver to Setsuna's.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me anymore, Michiru?!" Haruka said as she readied the gun to be shot.

Setsuna now sat up wide eyed. "Haruka! No no it's not-"

Three shots rang out throughout the house.

Haruka panted as a motionless and bleeding dead Setsuna rolled off the bed to the floor of their bedroom.

There was silence for a while.

"Haruka…no…"

Haruka pointed the gun shakily at Michiru, before dropping the gun onto the floor and stared at the dead body in shock. "Do you love me or her?"

"No, Haruka! I love you! It was just you were so long gone I had to turned to Sets to some relief but oh my God…you've killed her…I'm sorry…"

"It's my fault for neglecting you, isn't it?" Haruka whispered, still stunned looking at the floor.

"Haruka, I love you, don't you know that? Setsuna was nothing but a relief…"

Haruka kneeled on the floor beside the dead body, "I'm so sorry darling. Did I do the wrong thing? Oh, what was I thinking? Is her heart still beating?"

Michiru dressed herself and came beside to Haruka's side.

"You two should get rid of the body ASAP." Kiyoshi now piped in, that made Haruka and Michiru both jump a little.

"I forgot you were here, fuck I just killed Sets! What do I do now?!"

And Kiyoshi smiled as she told Haruka and Michiru her plans to help them escape this.

* * *

Five months later on a Saturday night, the outers' mansion was bustling with activities. Karaoke was sounded throughout the house as the inners part at the outers' mansion for a monthly get together thing.

Usagi, always the benevolent one, suddenly mused "How nice if Setsuna was here to enjoy too…"

Rei and Minako shot back, "C'mon that bitch ran off with Kou Seiya to the outer galaxy what can we say?!"

Hotaru looked a little downcast; she still can't believe her Setsuna-mama left like this.

Haruka, Michiru and Kiyoshi exchanged knowing looks.

Then Usagi noticed Hotaru, and tried to cheer her up. "Well, at least we've got Kiyoshi now! She's a fantastic replacement!"

'There, Pluto, you can your wake up call that your dream is over.' Sailor Eris in civilian form mused.


End file.
